An Apple A Day
by devra
Summary: Does Daniel really want an apple a day to keep the doctor away


The alarm rang waking Daniel out of dead sleep. 5:30 AM…He turned the alarm off and pulled the pillow over his head. There was no way he was making his body leave the warmth of the bed and the body curled up next to his. This was his punishment from pulling an "all nighter" with the artifacts that SG5 brought back from their last mission. When General Hammond found out they were in the house and not at SGC, heads were going to roll. He smiled at the thought. The body next to him started caressing his back. Daniel groaned in protest.  
  
"Come on Daniel, rise and shine", the voice belonging to the body said".  
  
"Not me, he said from under his pillow, my doctor says I'm still on medical leave. You get up and shower and I'll keep your side of the bed warm until you get back". He removed the pillow from his head and turned onto his back. He gathered her in his arms, if felt so right, so good. She kissed his neck and then his forehead. "You still feel a little warm, what time were you burning the midnight oil until?" she asked her eyes not being able to mask her concern.  
  
He looked over his shoulder at the clock again and grimaced. "Till about ½ hour ago", he replied guiltily. "But honestly, I had neither coffee nor caffeine", he laughed which turned into slight coughing.  
  
"See, not all better, I do not believe that your doctor is going to declare you fit to work by next week, she said getting out of bed and grabbing her robe. "Rest, and keep my side of the bed warm like you promised" and she headed off into the shower.  
  
Daniel smiled, before drifting off to sleep his mind started to rewind over the events that led up to this new chapter of his life……  
  
Two weeks before:  
  
Daniel wasn't sure what was worse, lying in his apartment and not being able to sleep or his bunk at SGC not being able to sleep. When allergies struck, uncomfortable was uncomfortable. This night he had happened to pick his apartment to attempt to sleep. He had played the round robin from the bed, to the couch, to the recliner, he even tried the furniture on the terrace, but to no avail. If he was lucky, maybe he was able to get in two hours of sleep but this was done in 15 minute snatches. Between the coughing, sore throat and the sneezing, not to mention the chronic stuffed nose, ears and head sleep was just a thing he remembered doing a long time ago. With a sigh, he tossed off the covers and decided to shower and then head to the base. The bedside clock showed the time as 3:15am. "Oh well", he thought, "I will get an early head start on today. Very early", he chuckled. The chuckle started off a round of coughing leaving Daniel breathless.  
  
It never failed to amaze him, if he was on a mission off world or working on a translation that could save the world (or worlds) Daniel could survive on adrenaline and coffee alone. But when allergies struck he couldn't tolerate the inability to sleep.  
  
He couldn't even bring himself to look in the bathroom mirror. He knew what he would find, bloodshot eyes, red and running nose, and dark circles under his eyes. It was not a pleasant vision any time of the day, but even more so this early in the morning. The hot shower cleared up his passages for the limited time that he was in the bathroom, but as soon as he was dressed and out of the bathroom all the feelings returned. With a vengeance, it seemed.  
  
Obviously his old medication was not working this time. Every medication that he had begged Janet to ply him with did not work. If one type alleviated the stuffed nose, the cough was still there; if the medication for the cough worked, it left him feeling not in control, if the decongestant worked, the drainage from his nasal passages was so severe he couldn't even swallow, and on and on. He had visited the infirmary every day for the four days and nothing seemed to help. He was starting to get the feeling that Janet was hiding when he went to see her.  
  
On his way out of the apartment he grabbed the briefcase and his overnight bag. Poor timing, the hallways of his apartment building were being painted over the next few days, so with the way his allergies were flaring up, Daniel decided to camp out at SGC. Janet would be so thrilled to know that.  
  
As he walked to his car, he replayed the memory of yesterday afternoon's visit with Janet over in his mind. It took the nurse at least 15 minutes to hunt Janet down and when she appeared she was not a happy camper. SG4 had been holed up in the infirmary overnight with a mysterious rash and low grade fever, and Janet was reaching her breaking point. She was short tempered and she knew she was wrong, but Janet really didn't have the time to deal with Daniel, "Daniel, look at me." She took his chin and forced him to make eye contact with her. He was sitting on a gurney, legs swinging, arms wrapped around his body. Janet was pissed. "You need to give the medication a chance to work. I cannot believe that you are in here complaining about the medication I gave you just this morning. Taking something for half a day and expecting it to work miracles is ridiculous and you know it". She sighed. "I know this allergy attack is worse than usual but I promise you will eventually feel better. But you have to cooperate a little more." Daniel started to cough, and Janet gave him an exasperated look and brought him a glass of water. Janet smiled a small smile and sighed again, Daniel go home and try to get some sleep you look exhausted. I am sure I will see you tomorrow. " And with that Janet just walked away.  
  
Well it was now tomorrow, Daniel thought and he would again be paying a visit to the kindly doctor. He looked at the dashboard clock in the car and realized that maybe 4:30 am was a "little" too early to see Doc Fraiser. Daniel realized that Janet's treatment of him was affecting him as much as this allergy attack. Janet and Daniel had been seeing each other outside of the SGC and Daniel had thought *well maybe believed* that it was turning into something a little more. He sighed, at least his drive to work was an improvement. Daniel only had to pull over twice to catch his breath from coughing. He took a swig from the water bottle that he had become his constant companion and popped two aspirin to hold back the pounding in his head. He no longer even snapped the top back on the aspirin bottle.  
  
As he went through the required checkpoints to Cheyenne Mountain, he realized that he almost wished he were injured and lying in the infirmary with some sedatives or pain killers to take this feeling away. "I am really getting desperate", Daniel thought. He got out of his car and attempted to stretch away the muscle aches, which seemed to be a side effect from the new medication. He promised himself, he would give himself to midday before going to Janet with this new complaint.  
  
He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand to remove the ever-present tears from these allergies. Taking the elevator down, his ears continually popped. Which forced Daniel to continually swallow, which forced Daniel to start to cough. By the time he got to his lab, Daniel was panting and covered in a fine sweat. 'Great' he thought, 'haven't been here ten minutes and I need another shower'. He unlocked his office door and dropped his briefcase and overnight bag by the side of his desk. This briefcase had traveled back and forth from here to his apartment for the past few days, but Daniel couldn't even muster up the strength and concentration to attempt to continue the translation work contained in it.  
  
He went to the commissary to refill his water bottle, and got a cup of tea and a can of soda from the machine. With his left over change, he got candy from the other machine and placed the chocolate bars in his pockets. He knew that he would be back numerous times during the day, because one of the most consistent side effects of any allergy medication was the constant dry mouth.  
  
When he got back to his lab he deposited everything on his already crowded desk. Well, might as well try to earn my paycheck. Daniel sneezed a few times and attempted to get to the translation work contained in his briefcase. He unrolled the scrolls (for the thousandth time it seemed) that SG5 had brought back from PX2583. As he leaned over in his chair, he brought the light closer and the sneezing started. This seemed like an instant replay of yesterday, or was it the day before. He rubbed his burning eyes and yawned. He realized that his tiredness was bordering on exhaustion. 'Well at least I will not dehydrate', he stated as he tossed his empty Styrofoam tea cup in the garbage.  
  
He opened a can of soda and fished out of his pocket the new antihistamines Janet had given to him yesterday. Daniel took two from the blister pack and swallowed them with a gulp of soda. He sighed and opened the candy bar. Not the most nutritious breakfast, but the only one he felt comfortable ingesting at this time. He again attempted to translate the scroll, this time leaning back in his chair, putting his feet up on the desk and placing the scroll on his lap. This seemed to be working. He didn't even feel his eyes start to close. Within minutes he was sleeping and snoring (compliments of the stuffed nose) softly.  
  
The ringing of the phone startled him awake. It took him a second to orient himself to where he was. Daniel picked up the phone to answer but the only sound that came out was a raspy "Hello". He closed his eyes and sighed, his throat was killing him. "Dannyboy feeling any better", Jack paused and then added, "Did I wake you?"  
  
Daniel attempted to clear his throat and the voice that answer sounded slightly better "Yea Jack, just peachy I was sleeping". Daniel squinted at the clock on the shelf. It read 7:00 am. 'Wow, he had actually slept for a little over one hour'.  
  
Jack felt very guilty. SG1 was on downtime after their (had to take the prize for most boring) mission to PX4327 and Jack was away visiting his family in Chicago for his mom's birthday. Jack had wanted to Daniel to come with him but Janet would not give him medical clearance to fly…actually it was two days after their return that Daniel's allergies had flared up. Janet swore to both Jack and Daniel that the allergies had nothing to do with SG1's visit off world. Jack had phoned Daniel daily to see how he was doing and he was dismayed to realize that Daniel was feeling worse instead of better. Sam was visiting her dad and Teal'c was off world visiting family. He was sure Daniel felt very abandoned. Jack also noted that for Daniel to state that he felt lousy, Daniel "really" felt lousy. This was a kid who had been tortured by the best, died quite few times and had always managed to feel "fine". "Have you been able to convince Janet that it ISN'T allergies, "Jack asked. Jack waited patiently for Daniel to finish coughing before Daniel answered sarcastically... " I think I have taken more experimental allergy medication in the past week than I have my whole life. As a matter of fact I think I am feel worse and she is starting to run out of patience with me. I get the feeling she would rather be hiding than see me." Daniel realized with a shock how much that bothered him. He was also whining but couldn't seem to stop himself, he wanted someone to feel bad for him. With a sigh he whispered softly over the phone "sorry" followed by two sneezes. Jack smiled to himself only Daniel would apologize for not feeling well. Jack was upset by the remark about Janet though. Even when injured and bleeding, Daniel needed to be dragged to the infirmary. So for Daniel to go on his own…he would have a talk with Janet when he came back regarding her bedside manner. As a matter of fact, this conversation was so uncharacteristic of Daniel's personality that Jack believed that maybe his next phone call should be to Janet.  
  
"There is nothing to feel sorry for. I am sure that you will be feeling better soon." Even to himself Jack realized that this statement sounded lame.  
  
"That's what Janet keeps telling me …just be patient. I feel like I haven't slept in days." More guilt for Jack as he realized that this early morning phone call had awakened Daniel.  
  
Not liking where this conversation seemed to head Daniel turned it towards Jack." Are you okay, Jack," Daniel asked (just being Daniel)." How is the family?"  
  
"The usual", Jack replied, "you know how…" Jack stopped himself because Daniel did not know how it was with families, the only family Daniel had his SG1 family. Jack covered the faux pas with "my mother can be when she has me home". He heard Daniel chuckle, followed by coughing. Daniel had visited with Jack a few times and knew where Jack got his mother hen propensities.  
  
"I will be home tomorrow, okay buddy" Jack said. "I will take you to my house and we will put your feet up on the couch and drink beer and have pizza and watch hockey."  
  
"We will watch the History Channel if I am conscious and breathing by that time, "Daniel sighed which lead to another round of coughing, Jack waited until the coughing slowed down. He thought to himself 'Janet must be crazy…this can't just be allergies'.  
  
"If you need me Daniel call on my cell phone."  
  
"Sure thing Jack, see you when you get back", and Daniel abruptly hung up the phone.  
  
Jack held the receiver on his end of the line listening to the dial tone his mother hen instincts going into overload, 'This is not good'.  
  
Daniel fished out two more aspirin from his bottle then added one more for good luck (the pounding in his head has become an ever-present companion) he also popped one more of the antihistamines from the blister pack. He put them in his mouth and downed them with the rest of the soda from the can. He got up with a sigh. He realized that he was not even paying attention to the time frame between any medications that he was taking. Bad sign. Better not let Janet know that or see the pile of crumpled candy wrappers and the overflowing garbage filled with soda cans. Wait, there was one or two Styrofoam cups with tea bags in the garbage.  
  
He decided to hit the commissary again for another tea and soda. "I wonder if they would go for a soda machine in my office", Daniel thought aloud. As he went to the commissary, even the noise from the start of the day was bothering him. The lights were too bright for his eyes and all the noise in the corridors was echoing in his head. 'Maybe I should just go back home', he thought. But remembered he was no better off at home with the painting going on. On his walk to the commissary, General Hammond stopped him to see how he was feeling. He knew that the archeologist was at loose ends. With the rest of team out of town and the doctor not feeling like himself, the General couldn't help but feel sorry for Daniel. The General could see he was not feeling any better by looking at him and Daniel's raspy voice confirmed the same. Though to the General all Daniel would say, "about the same sir". General Hammond patted him on the upper arm before departing and told him to take it easy, to remember that SG1 was on downtime and to see Doctor Fraiser. 'You can bet on that', Daniel thought to himself.  
  
At the same time that Daniel was heading to the commissary, a very angry and annoyed Doctor Fraiser was hanging up the phone. She couldn't believe that Jack, Colonel O'Neill, had lambasted her up one side and down the other for not taking Daniel seriously about how he felt. "Colonel O'Neill" she replied her tone icy "…You did not have to call all the way from Chicago to complain how I have treated Daniel. I have seen him in this infirmary every day for the past few days, sometimes twice a day for how he feels. This is what happens when you are allergic to everything that the wind blows and the dust in every corner. You know for Daniel certain times of the year are harder for him than others. Obviously he has built up a resistance to the medication he was taken so until the right combination can be found, he is going to have to ride this one out. I'm sorry. I am trying to do everything short of sedating him to make him feel better, but he is not the only patient in my care. But I am sure that he would thank you very much for your concern." And as out of characteristic it was for Daniel to be complaining about how he felt, Janet did a very uncharacteristic thing, she hung up the phone on Colonel. After the phone was back in the cradle, it started to ring again…Janet made a grunting noise in the direction of the ringing phone, instructed her nurses not to answer it and proceeded to leave the infirmary.  
  
She found herself heading in the direction of Daniel's office. If she couldn't get physically in Colonel O'Neill's face to vent her anger, she unconsciously wanted to transfer this anger to the next best thing, Daniel. She knocked on the half open door to his office, calling "Daniel". When no one answered she pushed the door in. The sight of the lab raised her blood pressure about 15 points she was sure. The garbage can was overflowing with soda cans and the desk was covered with crumpled candy wrappers. Also on the desk stood a ¾ empty aspirin bottle and the blister pack of the new medication that she had given to Daniel on his visit to the infirmary yesterday morning. The same medication that Daniel had been complaining did not work…well there was only 1 pill left in a blister pack of 12. Pills that should only be taken very six hours…what the hell was he thinking. Just as Janet was turning to leave, Daniel re-entered his lab.  
  
"Oh hi, Janet." Daniel replied. He looked like a kid who had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. He looked at the mess on his desk and dropped his gazed to the floor and did not look up again. 'Maybe if I start with an apple a day, the doctor will stay away', Daniel thought. Daniel looked up into Janet's eyes and realized, that even though she was angry, he didn't want this particular doctor to stay away.  
  
Janet opened her mouth to get angry, but looking at Daniel she realized that he looked absolutely miserable. His eyes looked glazed over (probably as an affect of the medication) and his breathing even from across the room seemed to rattle in his chest. "Daniel", Janet commanded "Sit down before you fall down". Daniel complied sitting down on his desk chair. Janet pulled another chair to face Daniel with their knees touching. Janet removed the tea and soda from Daniel's hands and placed them on his desk. "Daniel, you don't have to answer me, but you will listen to me. You are an intelligent person, you must realize you are not helping yourself with this". Janet's left arm did a sweep of the room encompassing the overflowing garbage can and the cluttered desk with the crumbled candy wrappers. You are not doing your body any type of favor by overmedicating yourself." Daniel cast a guilty look at the blister pack and aspirin on his desk. " This is going to stop now!" Janet proceeded to raise her voice as this soliloquy progressed. "You are not going to abuse you body by not eating right or sleeping….  
  
"But Janet…I haven't been able to…sle.." Daniel attempted to state.  
  
Janet raised her hand to stop Daniel from continuing "Daniel, I really do not want to hear it. You are in the infirmary every day for me to 'cure' you, yet you are doing nothing to help yourself. And then you have the audacity to run to your precious Jack to help you from the big bad doctor…" The anger that Janet had felt after hanging up with Colonel O'Neill was returning. Janet stood up and started pacing the room. She was on a roll and could not seem to stop the momentum.  
  
"I certainly do not like inference that I am incompetent in doing my job. And I would appreciate if you have a problem with me, that you deal directly me. Am I making myself understood, Daniel." "Yes," Daniel mumbled. He looked up to Janet's face and he had never seen such an angry look there. And that angry look was directed at him. He hung his head in shame. Shame because he knew what Janet said was right and because well just because…wait a minute, when had Janet spoken to Jack?  
  
"I am going to be back in 20 minutes with a breakfast tray, which you are going to eat. And you will permit me to do another medical checkup on you". Janet had stopped her tirade and was standing facing Daniel arms crossed and tapping her foot. "The only thing you are permitted to touch while I am gone is the tea. And while I am gone, you can clean up this desk".  
  
He winced as Janet stormed out of his lab and slammed the door behind her. Daniel contemplated not giving in to her demands, but realized that he just did not have the energy to argue. He found an empty cardboard box and emptied the garbage can into it. He then moved over to the desk and threw away the crumbled wrappers. Daniel placed the box in the corner of the lab and sat on his couch waiting for Janet to return. He was getting angry with himself for acquiescing to Janet's demands. And Jack should thank his lucky stars he wasn't in the room with him this very minute. The longer he waited for Janet, the madder Daniel was getting. A bout of coughing interrupted his thoughts, and he reached for the tea on his desk. The coughing left him with renewed pounding in his head. He reached for the aspirin bottle on the desk. "Dammit, put it down Daniel" he turned around, Daniel had not even heard Janet enter the room. Daniel slammed the open aspirin bottle on the desk. And proceeded to sit on the desk chair.  
  
Daniel noticed that that Janet true to her word had brought a breakfast tray which she put before him on his desk. Daniel could feel his stomach start to roll just at the sight of food. Daniel look at the tray that Janet had placed before him swallowing a few times. 'God', Janet thought, 'he actually looks green'. Janet took a deep breath and said in her firmest voice "Eat Daniel, now."  
  
"I don't think I can Doctor Fraiser". The Doctor Fraiser was not lost on Janet. She knew they were both angry at this situation, but she was not backing down. "You will sit and eat something from this tray." Now it became a contest of wills. They reached an impasse. While Daniel would not break for a System Lords, he broke down for Janet and ate the toast but refused to eat anything else. He leaned back in the chair, crossed his arms over his body and stated in a hoarse voice, "done" followed by a sneeze. Daniel got up, threw the remaining food in the garbage and slammed the empty tray onto his desk.  
  
He stood by his desk with his arms folded across his body. "Sit down Daniel, " Janet said pointing to the desk chair and roll up your sleeve. I am going to draw blood. I want to make sure that I am covering all the bases for "Father" Jack."  
  
This was not an easy task. As soon as the tourniquet was applied to his arm Daniel started to cough. The tourniquet was removed and Janet waited for Daniel to stop. Two more times this occurred. Finally, Janet was able to complete the task. Daniel looked into her eyes after the last tube was drawn. Daniel was surprised at the anger he saw there. He knew why he was angry at her but why was she angry at him?" His blood pressure was taken and accucheck was done for his sugar level. "Both too low Daniel. See what happens when you overmedicate and don't eat. " His temperature was slightly above normal and his lungs were clear. All the congestion was high in chest from the post nasal drip. She checked his throat and ears.  
  
"Are your ears bothering you Daniel." He looked at Janet with hooded eyes and refused to answer. Janet noted that his throat was red and that both ears were infected. "For that I can give you antibiotics. The throat is from the constant drip and ear infection is from the fluid in your sinuses." Janet put away all of her "doctor" tools.  
  
"Daniel, I am taking the rest of your aspirin and the remaining antihistamine. From now on, until you prove otherwise, I will hand out prescription medication on a daily basis. Daniel had moved to the couch in his office and rested his had against the back. With his eyes closed, tears leaked from under his eyelids, both from allergies and suppressed anger. Daniel could not describe how degraded he felt. The food that he had just eaten was threatening to make a repeat performance. He swallowed to few time to bring the nausea under control.  
  
"I will be back with the antibiotics Daniel". Daniel knew that Janet had left by the closing of his door. Daniel got up from the couch and started to pace. His heart was pounded with frustration and unsaid words and his congested head was pounding in sync with his heart. He threw his glasses on the desk and again flopped down on the couch. He placed the pillow under his head and flung his arm over his eyes to cut out the light.  
  
When Janet headed back to the infirmary she placed the rolling cart in her office and headed to the hematology lab. Dr. Joe Lyons, an infectious control doctor, was on duty. "Joe, these are Dr. Jackson's", Janet stated as she handed the three vials to him. Run the usual when you have a chance and see if anything out of the ordinary strikes you. Compare them SG1's first set of labs when they returned from their last off world mission." "Dr. Fraiser," Joe answered, taking the vials, should I run them stat." Janet pondered, "No whenever you have a chance and call me with the results. Thanks." With that Janet exited the lab.  
  
Her next stop was to the pharmacy and she took the necessary antibiotics for Daniel. She only pocketed two. There was no way she was going to give him a bottle of anything stronger than baby aspirin. Even the allergy medication was going to be doled out on daily basis. Janet signed, this was not going to be a pretty site. She then proceeded back to Daniel's office.  
  
Janet re-entered the room without knocking; but then again, Daniel wondered, why bother, she stripped him of all dignity. "Sit up Daniel and take these antibiotics." Daniel sat up but refused to put out his hand to take the antibiotics, forcing Janet to place them on the table in front of the couch. "I am not leaving Daniel until you take them." Daniel got up to retrieve his water, popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down." "There all gone Janet, see" said Daniel opening his mouth to show her. "You can leave now. Please turn off the light when you go". Daniel flopped down on the couch and proceeded to take the same position as before.  
  
"Considering you have had more than your share of antihistamines for a while. I will come back to give you another dose when you are ready for your second dose of antibiotics. I will be personally handing out your medication until you prove yourself trustworthy again," Janet said not attempting to hide the disappointment she felt towards Daniel in her voice.  
  
Daniel gave and grunt in response to Janet but he had to get in one more zinger before Janet left the room…"Janet, before you go, does it make you feel better than you removed the medication from a person like myself who has such an addictive personality? Did you always feel this way or is this giving you a good excuse to let your true feelings out…the feelings that I never really recovered and was always a little flaky? Still thinking of making an appointment with me and old doc Mackenzie. Why not make it a threesome and you too can let me visit that padded cell again and throw away the key. Hey…you can even make me a hypochondriac if you so desire."  
  
Janet did an about face and glanced with confusion at the prone body on the couch.  
  
"What are you talking about…?" then the realization hit Janet "Oh" Janet explained. The vision of Daniel addicted to the sarcophagus and Marchello's little device. Oh God he still doesn't trust me or himself, oh no…." This whole incident had just taken a turn for the worst and gotten completely out of control.  
  
"Please remember to shut the door on your way out", and Daniel turned his back on Janet.  
  
Janet left with tears threatening to overflow her eyes. She had to get out of here and down to her office before anyone could see her. Daniel and her had just started to take tentative steps to take their relationship past the friendship level. What had she done. Daniel is so resilient, it had taken him so long to bring himself back and now she in a matter of moments had knocked him right back down. Just because she was angry with Jack and maybe in some respect angry with herself for not being able to help Daniel.  
  
Janet ran into her office and slammed the door shut. She leaned against it and the tears that had threatened to overflow now ran down her face unchecked. She allowed herself these few minutes and then composed herself. She went to the sink to wash her face. 'How did this morning go so wrong', Janet thought.  
  
'How did this go so wrong' Daniel thought. 'I wish I could just undo this morning. I guess the doctor and I will always have that patient/doctor thing. It must have been Daniel's wishful thinking that the relationship could go further.' That thought just added salt to the wound. He looked over the clock. He had to squint to see it without his glasses. 'Only 9:30am …this feels so wrong', Daniel thought as he turned over onto his back. He was so very tired. His breathing was starting to slow and become regular, Daniel was drifting off. A sudden coughing fit forced him to sit upright, in a flash a wave of dizziness and nausea came upon him and he ran to the bathroom in his room and emptied his stomach of this mornings toast, antihistamines and antibiotics. "ugh", I hate doing that. He slumped to the ground and rested his forehead on his knees breathing rapidly. He sat that way for a few minutes waiting for his stomach to settle down. He got up and stretched and groggily made his way to the couch and laid down. Exhaustion overtook him.  
  
Doctor Fraiser was all business again. After receiving an update on SG4's condition. The actual start of the day pushed Daniel and their encounter to the back burner, feelings to be dealt with later.  
  
The next thing Daniel knew was that he was staring at the ceiling in his office. He went from being asleep (really asleep in a laying down position sleep) to being awake. Not the bounding out of bed I need to start the day awake, but just awake. "Arrgghhh", Daniel said swinging his legs over the side of the couch. He got up and retrieved his glasses from his desk and looked at the clock 11:30am. This was going to be the longest day in creation. He didn't even feel any better than when he fell asleep. 'Why can't I just sleep…', He took a sip of the tepid tea on his desk. 'I guess it is out of the question to go to Janet for sleeping pills,' he laughed to himself. He started to cough and he sank back to the couch in frustration. His head was pounding and his throat hurt, and it was like Janet had put a whammy on him, but now the pain in his ears was really getting uncomfortable. So had the muscle aches, it felt like the flu, but every expert disagreed.  
  
Suddenly Daniel had an idea he jumped off the couch (grabbed his bottle of water) and headed out his office door and headed to Teal's quarters. He pulled his key ring out of his pocket and finding the appropriate key, unlocked the door. He would never tell Jack, but of all the members of SG1, Teal'c had given Daniel the only other key to his room. Teal's knew that on occasion, Daniel would join Teal'c in Kel-no-reem (at least to the best of the Tauri's ability), but sometimes (and it had seemed more often) Daniel would be in this room meditating on his own. Teal's had tried to explain to DanielJackson that it could be done anywhere that it was the meditative state that was relaxing and not the room. Daniel smiled shyly and disagreed. Daniel didn't turn the lights on, but proceeded to light the candles, the warm glow made Daniel smile and he sat in the middle of the circle of candles.  
  
Janet sat at her desk to write some reports. The image of Daniel's last words kept replaying in her mind. 'What was I thinking…why had my anger at Colonel O'Neill clouded my feelings towards Daniel?" The klaxons sounded interrupting her reverie…"Oh no, SG9 is not due back for another…she looked at her watch….4 hours. Early arrival to Janet equaled medical problems. Janet left her office to gather her medical team and head for the embarkation room.  
  
In Teal'c's room, the sounding of the Klaxons didn't even rouse Daniel from the meditative state he was now entering…he didn't even feel the fever in his body start to rise. Daniel shifted his position drawing his knees around his chest and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knee, eyes closed,. He was starting to shiver and this reflexive position would conserve his body heat. Time seemed to stop in the room.  
  
Jack sat staring out of the plane window. He knew his mom wasn't too happy with him cutting his visit short (even a day) but she knew Jack's mind was elsewhere. Mrs. O'Neill also held a special place in her heart for the anthropologist and started throwing clothes in Jack's bag when he started telling her how sick he perceived Daniel to be. Jack caught the first available plane and called the base from his cell phone. First trying to reach Daniel, only getting his voice mail, then Doctor Fraiser, too busy to come to the phone, (but she was not busy with Daniel) and finally calling to ask for a car to meet him at the airport when his plane arrived. Jack nervously drummed his fingers on the armrest and tapped his foot. He glanced at his watch for about the 20th time since the place took off…time seemed to be moving too slowly.  
  
SG9 returned a mess. Broken arms, legs, contusions, abrasions, concussions, you name it. Janet and her team had their hands full administering stitches, bandages, painkillers. Janet glanced at her watch while changing gloves from one patient to the next…time seemed to be flying.  
  
In the hematology lab, Joe shook his head. He couldn't understand why Doctor Fraiser hadn't requested this blood run stat. He had compared Dr. Jackson's blood samples with the ones taken from three days ago, to the ones taken from both him and his teammates when they returned from their last mission. "No one noticed this?" One more final test to run before he took his finds directly to Doctor Fraiser, screw the phone call. She needed to be notified in person. Joe set the centrifuge for three minutes and sat back to watch the clock tick in sync with the spinning device.  
  
Jack hit the tarmac running. He only had his overnight case (many off world missions had taught his to travel light). The car waiting for him already had his motor running when Jack jumped into the car. The airman driving the car seemed to sense that time was of the essence for Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Finished, with reports in hand Joe ran out of the lab looking for Doctor Fraiser. He glanced at his watch, he hoped her time on the base for the day was not done.  
  
Finished, Janet thought, leaning back in her office chair. Everyone in the infirmary had been x- rayed, bandaged casted and made as comfortable as possible. She had briefed General Hammond on SG9's condition and SG4's mysterious rash and fever. She looked at the time on the wall clock 5:00 o'clock. Janet needed to see Daniel, he was overdue for his second round of antibiotics, maybe the antihistamines and if he would let her, she would take him home for dinner. He was due an apology from her. And what better way for that apology than to spend time having a home cooked meal. And maybe, just maybe they could talk. Privately, Cassie was on a month long student exchange program trip to Spain with the school's Spanish Club.  
  
Janet got up and went again to the pharmacy. This time she placed four antibiotics (two for now and two for when he was at her house) and some antihistamines in her lab coat pockets. As she exited the pharmacy she heard her name called from two sides "Janet, where the hell is Daniel", that voice was Colonel O'Neill (obviously back early to check on her treatment of Daniel). Doctor Fraiser", she turned to that one, that voice was Dr. Lyons, what was he doing looking so concerned and waving a stack of reports in his hands. As soon as they converged on her they both started at once…  
  
"I can't find him, he…" " I did the tests over twice" , "he was really upset with you Janet", "why didn't you ask me to run them stat", "I can't believe I do not know where…." "he really should be in the infirmary, and…I new saw a retrovirus like this one…" "WHAT", both Janet and Jack turned to Joe and exclaimed "What did you say?" Joe took a step back from their body language. "I said, Dr. Jackson's blood work shows some type of reaction…" "See I told you so!" Jack said "Jack, shut up", said Dr. Fraiser.  
  
"Slow down Dr. Lyons, let's go into my office and you can explain", Janet said holding open her office door.  
  
"Don't you think finding Daniel should be our priority…..I mean you really…" Jack started to say.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, why don't you look for Doctor Jackson", Janet started to say only to be taken back by the look in the good Colonel's eyes.  
  
"Dr. Fraiser…", Jack said to her between clenched teeth and he turned on his heels and continued down the halls.  
  
Joe glanced at the departing back of Colonel O'Neill and raised his eyebrows questionably in Janet's direction. Janet just shrugged her shoulders and held her office door open for Joe knowing that a battle with Colonel O'Neill would be in her future.  
  
Jack searched all of the usual "Daniel" hideouts. No luck in the office, embarkation room, locker room, Daniel's room, storage room, he even tried the commissary, library, his office. His last stops were Sam's lab/office and Teal'c room. Actually, Teal'c's room was an after thought. Jack had his hand on the doorknob and was about to walk away when he noticed a slight glow coming from under the door. Teal'c wasn't due back for a few more days….Jack doubted that Teal'c actually left his lights on. He issued a silent prayer to the God above…"Daniel, Dannyboy", Jack cried softly hoping the door to the room was unlocked. The door gave easily and Jack stepped inside the room bathed in candle glow. Daniel was sitting in the middle of the circle of candles, his knees drawn up to his chest with his arm encircling his knees. His chin was resting on his knees and his eyes were closed. Jack sat down on the floor (ohh his knees were going to feel it tomorrow) opposite Daniel and again called his name. Even without actually touching Daniel Jack could feel the heat emanating from the archeologist's body and his raspy breathing. "Daniel"…Jack tried again with a slight shake to Daniel's knees. Daniel had a hitch in his breathing and opened his eyes, "Hi J'ck, Is it tomorrow already? Ohh.. I feel terrible".  
  
"Come let's get you to the infirmary…"  
  
"No!!" Daniel bolted upright…."No, just take me home to your house", Daniel said cradling his head in his hands, "You promised, I'll even let you watch hockey".  
  
"First let the Doc have a look at you", Jack said standing up.  
  
"No, she's is not going to touch me…not now, " Daniel answered with venom in his voice.  
  
"Wow, okay, kid, maybe Doctor Warner is also on today, " Jack answered pulling Daniel into a standing position.  
  
"NO, take me home, …" Daniel turned to Jack, "J'ck", Jack was just able to catch him before he lost consciousness and hit the floor. Jack laid Daniel down gently, mouthed a silent "I'm sorry Dannyboy", to Daniel's prone body and hit the overhead alarm with the announcement "Medical Team to Teal'c quarters, stat".  
  
Even before Janet and Joe entered the office, Joe started again "Well, Doctor Fraiser, not to step on any toes, but why the hell wasn't this caught as soon as they came back from being offworld". You see…. "  
  
"Dr. Lyons …. Joe, start at the beginning." Janet's heart was beginning to beat double time, what had she missed.  
  
"………and the long and the short of it is. This alien virus or whatever it is/was affected Dr. Jackson, because he was taking the antihistamines. It latched onto that chemical in his bloodstream and continued to produce 'allergy symptoms'. And the more allergy symptoms Dr. Jackson displayed, I'm sure, the more antihistamines he took".  
  
'You can only imagine' , Janet thought.  
  
"The only way I see to stop this virus, is to stop all medication completely, and the virus, hopefully, will die out. That is why in the first set of lab results, the blood work showed no anomalies except in Dr. Jackson's blood. That alone is questionable as to why it was never picked up. The second set of labs drawn three days shows an increase in this 'virus' and today's results shows it running rampart. As he increased his antihistamine medication, the virus produced itself while in the other team members it died out. I believe ALL medication should be halted, I'm sure you had him on other medications as respiratory and bacterial infections arose, right Doctor Fraiser?"  
  
Janet didn't answer. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around her midsection. A typical Daniel Jackson pose. With a sigh Janet opened her eyes and asked…"The other infections, what will happen if medication to fight those infections are removed".  
  
"Well," Dr. Lyons stated, "from the test results I have run, I believe that those infections will take care of themselves, once the actual virus is out of his system. It may be along haul and not a pleasant one, I imagine."  
  
"Time frame", Janet asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"Daily blood work will have to be drawn, I'm guessing 7 to 14 days. The only problem I foresee is if the virus lies dormant and will manifest itself again when antihistamines are introduced into Dr. Jackson's system or any medication for that matter. Which in my opinion would end his days as an active member of SG1…"  
  
Before Janet even had a chance of answer overhead came the alarm she was dreading but expecting.."Medical Team to Teal'c's quarter's stat."  
  
Daniel moaned and turned on his back. He kept his eyes closed but tried to assess his surroundings. . "Quiet, no antiseptic smell, soft sheets and ummmm..soft pillow, light, there was sunlight in the room…he could sense that even through his closed lids. He moved his arms, no IV's hampering his movements. Smell, smell….bacon, pancakes…Daniel' stomach did a few summersaults. He decided he definitely was not hungry. But thirsty, yes, definitely thirsty. He opened his eyes. Jack's house, no this wasn't Jack's house? He listened, voices, he heard voices, yes that was Jack's..the other voice, oh shit. He wasn't in Jack's house, he was in Janet's house. His last memory was being in Teal'c's room at the SGC…he searched for more information and remembered one of the SGC's "luxury" VIP suites and Jack and Janet and that other guy, Dr. Lyons arguing. The rest was a blank. The way he felt now, he wasn't sure he wanted to fill in those blanks.  
  
He turned his head in the direction of the door and on the nightstand was a cup of water. He slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and sipped the water slowly. He didn't want to throw up on his, "whose(?)", pajamas that he was wearing. There was not even anyone in the room with him and he still blushed. Who put me in pajamas. I don't think I want to know the answer to that," Daniel thought.  
  
He slid back down under the covers. Physically and mentally he wasn't in the mood to being double tagged team by Janet and Jack. He felt no better than he did when entering Teal'c room and he realized if he waited long enough they would come looking for him. The warmth of the room was just enough to encourage Daniel Jackson to drift off into sleep.  
  
Out in the kitchen with their breakfast sitting untouched in front of them Janet and Jack were having the same argument that had been going around for two days.  
  
"If you had paid attention and not just shrugged it off because it was Daniel, we… he wouldn't be where he is now", Jack explained slamming his hand on the counter. You don't understand how I , we feel. Janet sighed and began again "If he wasn't so stubborn and listened to me when I told him to….. Janet stated getting off her chair. Jack jumped up from the stool he was sitting on and screamed in Janet's face "Damn it Janet, take responsibility".  
  
Sam Carter who had returned late last night from visiting her dad, jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and stepped between the two of them. "Whoa, Colonel…..  
  
"No Sam, he is absolutely right, " Janet said hanging her head down. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. What I did was unforgivable. As a person, as a doctor and especially as Daniel's friend".  
  
Jack sidestepped Sam and took the petite doctor in his arms. "Aahh, Janet, I'm still furious with you."  
  
Sam sighed and left the Colonel and Janet standing there. She walked down the hallway and slowly opened the guest room door. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She kneeled on the floor so her face was actually level with mattress. She smiled at Daniel as he lay sleeping. She smoothed his hair back and Daniel opened one eye. Blue eyes reflected back at blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Sam", Daniel said not getting up but moving over in the middle of the bed. He patted the bed and Sam got off the floor and sat next to Daniel on the bed.  
  
"I seemed to have missed the action", Sam stated.  
  
Daniel coughed and sighed, "I was here and I seemed to have missed the action. Daniel motioned to the door as he sat up "All's quiet on the western front. Have them stopped arguing about me?"  
  
Sam laughed and looked at Daniel. He seemed tired there were dark smudges under his eyes and he was coughing, but he didn't seem as sick as Janet and the Colonel made him out to be. When she has touched his forehead, he didn't even seem to have a temperature. "They're about done. Want to join us in the kitchen. "  
  
Daniel smiled, " I don't think I'm dressed for it", as he motioned down to his (whose?) pajamas.  
  
"I'll bring the party to you," Sam said jumping up. "I'll be right back".  
  
As soon as Sam left the room Daniel pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head. He believed he did a good job fooling Sam, he was tired of complaining of how horrible he actually felt. His head was killing him, like he either had a major hangover or a whopping fever. His eyes burned and it hurt to swallow and his ears hurt and every muscle in his body….no wonder Janet was mad, all I am doing in whining, (but at least he was only whining to himself) Daniel thought with a shudder. God..he would sell his soul for a Tylenol right now.  
  
Daniel turned his head towards the door as it opened. Into the room came Jack, Sam and the colonel.  
  
"Daniel" Jack said "Nice pj's"  
  
"Jack", Daniel said. "Could someone please explain to me what the hell am I doing here."  
  
From what they explained, actually he pieced together from Janet and Jack talking at once was that he passed out in Teal'cs room and they brought him to on of the VIP suites on base. Not the infirmary (Hmmm that's a new one thought Daniel) because of the virus he had contacted on his last off world mission. This one was the opposite of the Land of the Light, instead of the antihistamine protecting Daniel, it became a magnet for the virus. This one was not contagious. Dr. Lyons had already been able to ascertain that. So the only one suffering would be Daniel. Janet couldn't take the chance of him catching anything contagious from the SC teams already occupying the infirmary and the isolation room was being used by SG4. Janet felt Daniel needed to be moved and treated somewhere off the base. She argued that her place was the best and that she would be available and Jack argued that Daniel did not want Janet looking after him….Well, obviously, General Hammond decided that Doctor Fraiser was the better choice and Jack had been complaining ever since.  
  
Then Janet really explained to Daniel what the problem was and why he was feeling the way that he was. She did not cut corners when she recanted Dr. Lyon's version of no medication to treat anything that he was feeling. And that it was going to get worse before better. The one item she did leave out was the idea that the virus could remain dormant and reappear with the introduction of antihistamines or any medication into Daniel's system. With Daniel's track record and visits to the infirmary it would not be an option for him to remain active on SG1 if this was the case.  
  
Janet ended with "I'm sorry Daniel, sorry for the way I treated you and sorry for the things I said, and sorry for not believing in you. I wasn't a good doctor or a good friend to you…and I understand that if you will…"  
  
"You know Janet, that is a pretty good apology, but doesn't make up,,," Jack was starting again.  
  
"Jack don't be an ass at this particular moment, I really am not in the mood. Daniel said to both Jack and Sam in a voice void of emotion "Could you please leave Dr. Fraiser and me alone there are some things that we need to discuss in private. "  
  
They both exited the room closing the door behind them. Once out in the hall. Jack said "I wouldn't want to be in Janet's shoes right now".  
  
Daniel didn't really trust himself to stand upright and he certainly did not want to be facing Janet in these wonderful (who belonged to these) pajamas. He patted the bed next to him and Janet sat down very cautiously. She turned to face him.  
  
"Janet, it took me a long time to trust you after you locked me away. It took me a long time to trust and believe in myself again after Marchello and the sarcophagus. Even during all the events that transpired during that time, I still would like to believe that you had my best interest at heart. I really thought that since we had been spending more time together that were on our way to becoming more than friends. What you did to me in the past week made me question if I ever really knew you. And that hurt me more than you could believe. I was starting to believe that we had something different from the doctor patient relationship. I guess I was wrong." Daniel made full eye contact with Janet and then looked down.  
  
Janet took a deep breath. The time for truth telling was upon her. "Daniel I wish I could undo how I handled this and you this past week. This will never be an excuse." Janet took a deep breath and continued. I believe that my anger was directed at myself and a little bit at you. I was angry that you didn't have enough faith to believe in me, as your healer, and I was very let down. When your symptoms didn't dissipate, I became angry at myself for not being for you what you needed and for not believing in you. Lastly, I did you a huge disservice by taking out my anger on Colonel O'Neill on you. He questioned my treatment of you and that I just didn't care enough…Janet looked up at Daniel. "That was the problem, I couldn't tell Jack that I was caring too much and that hurt." The tears were flowing now and Daniel leaned forward and pulled Janet to him. He wiped the tears off her face with his fingertips.  
  
He held her close and whispered….can I ask you two important questions." Janet shook her head 'yes'. Daniel countered with "You are positive I am not contagious?" "Yes, why." Janet started to ask but Daniel lifted her chin and kissed her gently on the lips. A kiss that spoke of forgiveness and hope. Janet broke the contact, exhaled contentedly and asked Daniel "what pray tell was the second question?"  
  
Daniel smiled, "Who the hell pajamas are these?" Janet laughed "My father's we keep them here for when he visits". "Oh thank goodness, I thought you had the hots for someone with really bad taste".  
  
Daniel pulled Janet so that her back was leaning against him and he wrapped his arms around her body. He rested his chin on her head.  
  
"Last night was pretty bad, your fever was pretty high."  
  
Daniel shook his head, 'I have no idea what today is or what transpired yesterday'.  
  
"Today you seem better. ('that's because I am not being honest with anyone', Daniel thought) "As a matter of fact I need to run some blood samples down to SGC to see how they compare to yesterdays."  
  
Daniel kissed the top of Janet's head and pulled her in closer. Daniel inexplicably felt the need for human contact, close contact. He felt like he was losing control of the situation. Not the relationship with Janet, no this was something different, something he couldn't put his finger on, something he couldn't touch. Little tendrils of fear started to creep into his body and his heart began to pound. Leaning back against Daniel's chest Janet could feel the vibration of congestion and the accelerated beating of his heart.  
  
Janet turned to face Daniel. "Okay?"  
  
"I am now", Daniel lied and held Janet a little tighter.  
  
Muffled voices from the kitchen brought them back to the real world. "Come let's get you a robe and into the kitchen with you for some breakfast."  
  
"Janet, please tell me that someone brought me clothes and that I do not have to go to the kitchen wearing your father's pajamas".  
  
Janet got off the bed and walked to the foot of the bed. She threw Daniel's duffel bag onto the bed. "Don't blame me, Jack went to your apartment and packed". She smiled. "Why don't you shower and change and come to get something to eat."  
  
"Coffee…..Daniel said easing himself off the bed. He was still a little lightheaded. Janet grabbed his elbow to steady him.  
  
"No coffee…food, juice, healthy things, no coff….Janet was cut off midsentence when Daniel leaned down to kiss her. He tightened his arms around her waist and pulled her in. A knock on the door interrupted them. They stepped apart guiltily, Daniel grabbed Janet's hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other.  
  
"We look like two kids being sent to the principal's office", Janet blushed.  
  
"That's what I feel like". Daniel smiled, "later…" and released Janet's hand.  
  
"Come on guys…are you done yelling" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Yes Jack, Janet and I have reached an understanding….Daniel and Janet smiled at each other. Janet opened the door and let the Colonel in.  
  
"Well Danny, at least you are standing now," he noticed the duffel bag that he had brought from Daniel's apartment. "I hope you are changing out of the pajamas."  
  
"Yes, if everyone will leave me in peace, I will shower and be out in a few minutes". Daniel walked over the bag to grab it and if Jack hadn't been there he would have collapsed onto the floor. "Hey big guy still a little unsteady on your feet".  
  
Daniel smiled sheepishly, "guess so". He glanced quickly over to Janet whose expression was one of concern.  
  
Janet took on her professional voice. "Doctor's orders, back in bed. I will come back with breakfast and draw your blood. After you eat, maybe, if you behave, you can shower…"  
  
Jack and Daniel both said in unison "and change out of the pajamas".  
  
Daniel got back into bed and leaned back on the pillows. Actually this did feel better…the sense of foreboding was still there, but no so strong. He moved down on the bed and Jack covered him with the blanket. "Be right back, want to make sure that the good ol' doc doesn't poison you".  
  
While Janet was making breakfast for Daniel, Jack voiced his concerns. What the hell was that performance in the bedroom, why is he so weak and tired…shouldn't this thing be leaving his system soon?  
  
Janet turned to face both Jack and Sam, " this may be along haul. The fever last night took a lot out of him lets hope we do not have a repeat performance tonight. I am going to draw some blood then run to SGC to test and give General Hammond an update. He still is concerned about the fact that Daniel is here and not at the mountain. After I get the results I am stopping by a friend who practices homeopathic medicine to see if I can get something for Daniel's secondary infections. His throat and his ears are infected and I believe that bronchitis is the next on the list".  
  
She handed the breakfast tray to Sam and followed her and the Colonel into the guestroom. Jack nudged Daniel and he sat up blinking his eyes. "I fell asleep again? Sorry."  
  
"Breakfast is served" Sam said and put the tray down on Daniel's blanket covered lap. She retrieved his glasses from the nightstand. Daniel looked from the tray to his friends and swallowed a few times. "I'll drink the juice".  
  
"Yes", said Janet, "and you will eat the breakfast"  
  
"No, I'll just drink the juice, I'm sure everything else will just make a repeat performance later in the day." Daniel answered Janet giving her his best whipped puppy dog look.  
  
"Daniel, I only made cinnamon toast, there is cereal and juice, you will eat it," Janet said between clenched teeth. This was becoming a repeat performance from early in the week.  
  
Jack and Sam watched with amused glances at the volley back and forth.  
  
Janet please, I really cannot stomach the thought of food right now, just the juice.  
  
"Daniel, this is getting us right back to where we started…"  
  
'Okay time to intervene before this gets bloody'. "Daniel, " Jack said using his best military voice", compromise. Eat one slice of toast and drink the juice. Janet be happy with that. Daniel eat so Janet can draw your blood and then go visit her gay doctor to get medicine for you.  
  
Three pairs of eye whipped in Jack's direction "What did I say" throwing his hands up in surrender.  
  
"Homeopathic Colonel not homosexual", Janet said shaking her head.  
  
"What's the difference…"  
  
"I'm not explaining that one", said Daniel laughing. Daniel's laughing turning into coughing and everyone in the room turned to look at Daniel. Daniel put his hands up to signal that he was alright and a collective sigh could be heard in the room.  
  
Daniel thought to himself, 'I am never going to be able to survive all of them being mother hens'.  
  
Janet drew Daniel's blood to test back at SGC and some throat tissue samples. She realized that she was going to have to some more continued fast talking (lying?) to convince General Hammond that Daniel should be occupying her house instead of an iso room. She took the breakfast tray back to the kitchen getting angry when she realized that Daniel had only eaten ½ piece of toast. She put her coat on and when she reentered the room she heard Daniel instructing Jack what paperwork he needed from his office to bring back here and…..  
  
"Whoa, you are supposed to be resting". Janet said. "Shower then back to bed and if Sam says it is okay you can sit in the living with your feet up and no work".  
  
Daniel didn't even argue, but made eye contact with Jack which signaled 'yeah right'. Jack smiled and squeezed Daniel's shoulder.  
  
Sam stayed with Daniel while Janet and Jack went back to SCG. "Not to get paperwork and rocks I promise", Jack was arguing while the front door closed.  
  
Daniel showered changed out of those stylish pj's put on sweats and went to the living room to keep Sam company on the couch. They popped a tape in the VCR and settled down for a quiet day. Daniel was out for the count in about 20 minutes. Sam got the afghan from the couch and covered him, removed his glasses and settled down to watch the rest of the movie.  
  
She must haven fallen asleep also when the ringing telephone woke her.  
  
"Hi Janet, she said rubbing her eyes, glancing at the clock she realized it was already 1:00. Daniel was still sleeping on the couch, his position unchanged. "No he is sleeping since about an hour after you left. Okay, I'll check." Sam walked over to feel Daniel's forehead. It was definitely warm but he still didn't move at her touch.  
  
"Yeah Janet he has a fever, but he seems pretty quiet now".  
  
Jack had stopped at Daniel's apartment, fed his fish, took in his mail, watered the plants and took some interesting books and papers from Daniel's table. 'If Janet thinks that she is going to keep Daniel confined to the house with no artifacts (Daniel would be proud) she is crazy'. Jack then went to SGC and stopped by his office to work on some reports (maybe he is the one who is sick) and then proceeded to go to Daniel's office to get for him the requested books. Jack noticed Daniel's briefcase on the side of the desk and stuffed the papers and the long forgotten scrolls into them. He made sure when he left that he avoided Janet at all costs. He didn't want her to see him with all this work for Danny. How he was going to get it into the house was another matter.  
  
He tried the door to Janet's house and found it locked (no one-with the exception of Daniel-from SGC every kept their doors unlocked). He rang the bell, then knocked and finally pounded on the door until Sam answered. She was as white as a sheet and had the cell phone propped up on her shoulder. "Damn it, this is the third time I've tried Janet, and all I get is her voice mail. He's getting bad again, actually worse and I don't know what to do." She threw the phone onto the couch and hurried back to the bathroom with Jack at her heels.  
  
"Holy shit, Daniel, you look horrible". Jack squatted down taking Daniel's face into his hands. Daniel's face was as white as chalk, with his cheeks flushed and his eyes glassy. Little tremors were passing through his body, but the most horrific thing was the lack of recognition in Daniel's eyes.  
  
He turned to Sam for an explanation. "I had spoken to Janet around one. He was sleeping with a slight fever and not even stirring. About 20 minutes ago, he started to throw up violently and then continued with the dry heaves. He just stopped now. But he has no idea who we are…or where he is. I tried calling Janet, I believe he needs to be back at SGC no matter what Janet says."  
  
"Aw Danny, come on. Let's get you cleaned up and back to bed." Jack's knees groaned as he tried to get Daniel into a semi standing position. Sam help Jack lift Daniel and together they walked him back to the bedroom. Sam got a washcloth, cleaned him up and changed Daniel into a clean shirt, and laid him down in the bed.  
  
…Daniel was laying on his back gripping the covers as if his life depended on it. His eyes were wide and staring and unblinking. All he kept mumbling was…I can't help, take me home, please help, it hurts. Jack sat on the bed next to Daniel, murmuring words and gently stroking his hair. Daniel turned on his side away from Jack and pulled the covers tightly around himself. His tremors and whimpering were tearing Sam's heart out. All she wanted to do was to take him in her arms and tell him that it was going to be okay.  
  
"That's it Sam, let's take Daniel back to the mountain, screw Janet".  
  
A glow suddenly filled the room, golden in color, darkest on Daniel's prone form. Jack looked at Daniel and then at Sam. Her blue eyes were as wide as saucers. Any color that had remained blanched from her face. Jack wasn't sure if he should jump off the bed or stay. He chose to stay, one hand on Daniel's prone form.  
  
A crying child's voice filled the room.  
  
"Carter, what the hell is that, that thing, " he motioned with his hands towards the color.  
  
" 'you do hear the crying Colonel', well your guess is as good as mine."  
  
The glow took a shape (similar to Orlin after he ascended Carter thought with a gasp) and seemed to want to touch Daniel.  
  
A child's voice filled the room, "He touched me back on the planet, my home, and I thought he wanted help. We are an empathic race that inhabit that inhibit our world. My parents felt I was too young to help, but I knew better, I believed I could help him. When I felt him I knew he had medicine in his system for an illness that plagued him all the time. I thought he was asking for help. He touched me, he came looking for me, he searched me out. I realized too late that your physiology is too different from our own or others who have visited our home and I started to do more damage than I could fix. You removed me through the, what you refer to as the Stargate, and I am losing my ability to keep him whole. You must take me back home, let me go home. When I leave him, he can repair himself. But I am losing my grip. I want to go home to my family..to my parents, they were right. You had no right to take me. If you would have stayed, I would have realized that I couldn't help him but you took me". The entity's color increased in intensity and Daniel's moaning increased as well. The voice was starting to get a hysterical pitch…." Because you took me I was trapped trying to repair what I could not". The crying began anew and Jack looked at Sam for some guidance.  
  
"Colonel, I have no idea what planet she is talking about, Daniel touches everything everywhere. And what medicine is she referring to for his illness…oh wait, she must mean the antihistamines he takes for his allergies".  
  
"Find out what planet," Jack whispered to Sam." Anything we could go by. Try to make her understand that we have never seen her race before and did not understand that we were taking her from her family".  
  
Gently, Sam asked. "We need for you to keep our friend whole for just a little while longer. We will gladly take you home, back to your family and parents we did not understand of your kind and never would have taken you from them. We visit many planets and are not familiar with your home. Can you give us any idea".  
  
"It was the last planet you traveled to, that your friend traveled to." The entity reached down as to soothe Daniel but thought better of it. "I'm sorry", it whispered.  
  
Jack shook his head, leave it to Daniel to find something on the most boring planet in the galaxy.  
  
"We need to take you back, we can do that now", Sam was explaining to the entity what they would be doing when Jack's cell phone rang.  
  
"O'Neill," Jack answered, keeping one ear on Sam's conversation.  
  
"Jack", Fraiser's voice was hysterical, frantic. In all the years that they had known her, SG1, Colonel O'Neill especially had never heard her lose her cool. "Get Daniel here now, it is not a virus, it is an alien entity. We, I need him here now. These blood tests found it in his bloodstream and every part of his body."  
  
"We know, tell the General to put in the coordinates for the last planet SG1 visited. Sam and I are going to bring Daniel through the gate. The entity came from that planet and wants to go home. We will be there, fire up the gate". And with that Jack hung up the phone.  
  
"Carter, what did IT say."  
  
"Well sir, specifically it must travel inside Daniel to get home when we go through the Stargate. She belie…".  
  
"She, Carter, it's a girl? Leave it to Daniel…a girl on every planet. Oh this just gets better and better. "  
  
"Well she believes that she can hold onto him…".  
  
"But not too long. I am sorry" she said. "Please forgive me".  
  
"And forgive us for taking you from your family, there is nothing worse in the world." Jack answered gently looking down at Daniel.  
  
The entity merged again with Daniel and he groaned and moved onto his back. "J'ck Sam…wh't happ'nd." Daniel asked as he struggled to sit up. "oh my head".  
  
"Come on Danny, time to follow the yellow brick road". With that Jack pulled Daniel up and while supporting him hurried through the house with Sam close at his heels. Jack broke all records to the Mountain racing through the checkpoints. Janet met them in the embarkation room, medical bag in hand.  
  
With the words "Chevron 7 locked", the group made their way up the ramp into the wormhole, onto the planet. What Daniel touched will always be a mystery, because as soon as they walked down the stairs to the planet, the entity removed itself from Daniel. (Even though it did come back to stroke his face).  
  
Daniel looked up and said, "Jack, what the hell was that all about".  
  
"Let's just say Daniel, the leash I am going to keep you on seems to be getting shorter after every time we visit a planet".  
  
Well this little adventure earned Daniel another two days in the infirmary. With bronchitis and a myriad of other slight infections. Janet explained that the entity while trying to "cure" Daniel just magnified the symptoms and was becoming confused by the increase of antibiotics and antihistamines into his system. Which is why the blood tests were getting confusing everyone.  
  
Jack came by to visit him to let him know with a grin that Sam had agreed to go fishing with him. "Take it easy", Jack said ruffling Daniel's hair. Even though it was morning and Daniel had slept a full night, his eyes were starting to close again compliments of Janet's infirmary cocktail. "Thanks Jack". Daniel yawned.  
  
Jack grabbed Daniel's hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear, "the artifacts and books you needed are in your briefcase in Janet's guest room. Bye."  
  
Next time he opened his eyes and it was lunchtime and Janet had personally brought over his tray. He smiled wearily. He raised his arm with the IV and stroked Janet's cheek. She smiled and held his hand.  
  
"I was able to get a two days vacation from General Hammond and you are going to spend a few days recuperating at my house. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great Janet, Jack told me that he left the artifacts from SG5 in your guest room. So I will have something to do while I am there", Daniel smiled wickedly.  
  
"That's what you think", Janet said squeezing his hand.  
  
So that is how Daniel ended up in Janet's house, and how Janet ended up in Daniel's life and how when that alarm went off at 5:30 am two days after Daniel had been released from the infirmary, there was no other place in the world he would have rather been.  
  
fin 


End file.
